Hell Hath No Fury
by awprncss4386
Summary: Amelia and Stevie are two of the toughest girls you'll ever meet. They fight hard for what they want and even harder for the people they love. A bitter hatred for a hang-around and sweet revenge bring about a chance encounter with two of the Sons. Jax/OC Juice/OC slightly AU No Tara


**Hell Hath No Fury**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of events from Sons of Anarchy. They belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. This is a work of pure fiction for the entertainment of others. It's rated M (18+) for violence, language, sexual situations and innuendo. You have been warned!**

**Summary: Amelia and Stevie are two of the toughest girls you'll ever meet. They fight hard for what they want and even harder for the people they love. A bitter hatred for a hang-around and sweet revenge bring about a chance encounter with two of the Sons. Jax/OC Juice/OC slightly AU No Tara**

_**Amelia's POV**_

Today had been a descent day so far. Stevie and I had each had a few clients at the tattoo shop we owned. They were your usual young bucks wanting to feel a little more badass after they turned 18. 'Let's get barbed wire armed bands' kind of shit. In this town if you wanted to feel badass that meant one of three things; you came to us and got a tattoo or piercing, you became a boxer at Lumpy's gym, or you went outlaw. That's IF they were willing to take you in. That didn't happen very often.

In the three years Stevie and I had owned Pandora's Box I'd seen a few wannabes, "prospects" as they called them. So far, none of had made the cut and received the patch.

I was sitting in my client chair with my feet dangling over one of the arms joking with Stevie about her last client when my phone vibrated on the table. A lyric of Five Finger Death Punch's 'Under and Over It' rang through the shop so, I immediately knew it was my brother, Tyler.

"Hey Tyl…" I didn't even get his name all the way out. He was hysterical. All I could hear was him babbling through his sobbing. My blood ran cold. He only got like this for one reason. Janine. "Calm down. I can't understand anything you're saying." I took a deep breath trying to stop my hands from shaking.

"She left me." He finally choked out.

"What?!" I could've swore he said hit me for a minute.

"We went to the diner for lunch before my shift and she started a fight. Next thing know she says she's through." He sucked in a few sharp breaths. Listening to him sound so distraught was ripping me apart. I wanted to cause her just as much pain as she was causing him. "She told me to take her to her car at the apartment then she went inside and started throwing things. She broke a bunch of pictures and shit. I tried to stop her and she spit in my face."

"She did WHAT!" I shot up out of the chair so fast I almost fell over. Stevie was watching me carefully from her side of the shop.

"She told me if I touched her again she's have me arrested."

"Bullshit she will!"

He continued to tell me what all she said to him. This woman was pure evil. He just kept sobbing and telling me he didn't understand why this was happening and that he couldn't live without her. That's what scared me the most. Her mind games and tantrums and already caused him to try and end it all once. I wanted to kill her then and he wouldn't let me.

To say Tyler was in love with her was and understatement. He was obsessed with her. He couldn't imagine life without her and nobody could make him see just how awful she was. Even after the suicide attempt.

I'm no stranger to abusive relationships but there's was a whole other type of fucked up. They would scream and fight and she was slap him and throw shit at him and then two days later they were back at it like everything was fine. In the middle of all of his explanation and rambling he randomly told me he had to go. I hung up and threw my phone against the wall.

"What's going on?" Stevie asked.

"FUCKING TWAT!"

"Huh?" she questioned before realizing who I was talking about. "Oh."

"She's gonna get it this time. I'm done with this shit! She's fucked with him for the last time!"

"What do you need me to do?" she asked while pulling her waist length hair up into a messy bun.

That's one of the things I loved about Stevie. She would whatever I needed her to, from throwing punches with me to bail money. Hell if I needed her to I really think she'd help me with a body. Everyone jokes about 'true friends will help you hide a body' but it was true. That's how we were. We were true to each other no matter what. To hell and back, together.

"Call her and see where's she's at. Tell her I'm looking for some pills."

"What kind? You know she's gonna ask."

"Anything narcotic that she can score me." I said clenching my fists. Janine had a bad pill habit. My brother was no angel when he met her, but she got him into so much more shit than he would have ever done on his own.

_**Stevie's POV**_

The nerve of that bitch! I swear! I knew it was bad the minute she answered Tyler's call. All the blood drained from her face. This was gonna be bad if she didn't calm down before we found Janine. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts until I reached 'twat waffle'. I hit send and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Stevie. Amelia wants to know if you're holding?" I questioned. I could hear people talking in the background but nothing that gave me a clear idea of where she was at.

"Amelia?" she asked slowly.

Shit she's spooked already. "Yeah. She said she scored from you last time."

"Yeah. Umm… what's she looking for this time? I thought she was off the pills."

"I'm just the go between. She said whatever you have. Vic, perc, oxy. Whatever." I was really hoping she would go for it.

"I'm sure I can find something. Let me make some calls. I'll let you know."

"Ok." I hung up and looked at Amelia, who was pacing the shop floor like a caged animal.

"What'd she say?" she asked nervously, biting her thumb nail.

"She's gonna make some calls. She sounded spooked."

"Shit." She started pacing again. "She's not that smart. She'll go for it. She wants the money."

_**Amelia's POV**_

_Two hours later…_

I was about to give up on Janine getting back with Stevie. I was ready to just go hunt her down at this point. It was already 5 o'clock. I tried working on some sketches and that didn't work. I was too keyed up to get any real work done. I grabbed my pack of smokes off the counter and gestured them to Stevie. She stood up and followed me out the door of the shop. We try not to smoke inside if we can avoid it. It contaminates the areas we're desperate to keep clean.

I put a cigarette between my lips and lit it, inhaling deeply, enjoying the gently burn in my chest from the nicotine. I slowly blew out a cloud of smoke and looked over at Stevie.

"I'm about to hunt her down."

She smiled and took a drag off of her smoke. "Calm down honey. That's a last resort." Just as she was about to speak again her phone beeped. _'got some perc $10 a pill. meet the shop?' _ "That's her. She wants to know if you wanna meet here. I'm telling her we'll come to her." She said while texting on her phone. Her phone beeped again. _' TM garage. see you outside' _Stevie looked at her funny with an eyebrow quirked.

"Where is she?"

"She says she's at TM garage. She'll see us outside. Why the hell would she be at Teller-Morrow?"

I exhaled smoke in a scoff. "She's not at the shop. She's at the fucking clubhouse. Tell her we'll meet at the garage in 15 minutes. We'll catch her at the clubhouse." Stevie smirked and shook her head as she texted.

I tossed my cigarette butt on the sidewalk and ducked into the shop to grab my keys. I grabbed Stevie's bag off her station and walked out the door, turning to lock it up.

We got in my car and took off for the clubhouse. It was only a few blocks away. Charming wasn't that big of a town. On the short ride over we came up with a game plan. It's always better to have a plan, especially if you're going to beat someone's ass on turf that isn't yours. I turned into the lot and gripped my steering wheel a little tighter. I wasn't nervous about Janine. I could take that bitch in my sleep. Doing it on club property though, maybe isn't the best idea. I don't need to get shot. I looked over at Stevie, she was all business. Cold eyes, set jaw, ready to go.

"If I get shot remind my brother I was doing him a favor." I joked.

"Not funny." She stated rolling her eyes.

I parked the car close to the gate in case we had to make a hasty exit. It's not the first time her and I have been in sticky situations. You learn a few things along the way. We both exited the car at the same time. I could see the garage was still open but people were starting to gather around the clubhouse. I looked at the building. One way in, hopefully this went well. Striding across the lot towards the clubhouse door I heard someone call out 'Can I help you?'

"Janine here?" The guy looked at me with a blank look. "Short brown hair, big tits, bigger mouth." I snapped. He just shrugged and I kept walking. I could hear Stevie's boots on the pavement behind me as I reached the door. I pulled the door open roughly and we stepped inside letting it bang closed behind us. A wall of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol hit me in the face. A couple people looked up at the sound of the slamming door including Janine who was on a couch across the room. Her eyes grew a little at the sight of us. "Janine." I called out walking towards her.

She got up off the couch. "You're early. I thought I was meeting you outside." She said nervously.

I had to remind myself to play it cool for the moment. I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to enjoy the look of shock. "Yeah. You got what I need."

"Yeah. Stevie tell you the deal?"

"Yep." I said looking at her with a small smile. She reached in her pocket for a thumb bag of pills. "Thanks so much. I got something for you too." Just as she looked up I punched her in the face connecting with her cheek.

"Ah what the hell!" she screamed stumbling back and falling to the floor.

"You stupid bitch! Did you think I wouldn't find out?! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed grabbing her by the hair. She cried out in pain and clawed at my wrist trying to get me to let go. I was on top of her hitting her in the face. She was screaming and trying to cover her face. I wasn't hitting her full force by any means. There was no way she could take that. Stevie and I both worked out at Lumpy's with the some of the guys. We could more than hold our own and a hair pulling, cat clawing, little bitch.

I'm not sure how long I was on the floor with her or what exactly was going on around me. I was too focused on her. I smacked the back of her head against the floor when I heard a commotion to my left by the door we'd just come through. That's when I felt someone grab me around the waist and try to pull me backwards.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed as I jabbed my elbow down into someone's ribs hard. I heard Stevie yell when the person's arms went around my waist.

"Leave her! This is between them!"

I looked up and saw her run towards me and someone else grab her from behind. Bad idea! Whoever had me let go when I gave them the shot to the ribs.

"Damn. Alright." He said.

I turned around and came face to face with brilliant blue eyes and a cocky smirk. _'Shit. Jax.' _

_**Stevie's POV**_

The look on Janine's face was priceless. She went down quick. I kind of expected that. Any girl can slap a guy and spit in his face. Not everybody could hold their own in a real fight. That's when I heard people run in from outside.

"Leave her! This is between them!" I yelled out as I saw Jax rush past me to the women on the floor. I didn't relish the idea of going at it the the VP of the MC but I was damn sure going to protect my friend. I rushed towards her only to have someone grab me from behind. I hated being grabbed like that. I immediately brought my elbow and connected with someone's face.

"Jesus Christ!"

They left go right about the time Jax let Amelia go. She turned around and saw it was him and swallowed whatever expletive she was about to use.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax demanded.

"That bitch is trying to kill me!" Janine yelled from the floor, holding her mouth covering up a busted lip.

"Damn right I'm gonna kill you!" Amelia yelled lunging towards her again. I knew my best friend. She was seething and it was best to stay out of her way. Jax bravely grabbed her again.

"Alright. Alright break it up."

"God damnit, Jax, get off me!" she screamed.

_**Jax's POV**_

I don't know what the fuck started this. I came in right in the middle to find one of the hang arounds on the floor with another girl on top of her busting her up. Juice and I rushed towards them trying to break it up. I saw Stevie from the tattoo shop when I ran past and wondered what she was doing here. Now Amelia is screaming for me to get off her. I'm not stupid. She'd already given me a pretty hard elbow to the ribs. I dropped my hands and stepped back not wanting to get clocked.

Why the hell was Amelia here beating the shit out of some slutty hang around? Probably boyfriend drama. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. We've had our share of girl fights in the clubhouse but it was usually croweaters and sweetbutts fighting over one of us. I took a deep breath and looked back at Juice who was pinching the bridge of his nose. Apparently I wasn't the only one who caught an elbow.

"I dunno what the fuck is going on here. Whatever it is take it outside!" I said not wanting to deal with the drama of a girl fight. It's not even 6 o'clock for God's sake. I watched Amelia turn to the girl on the floor.

"You stay the fuck away from my brother you dumb whore! Next time you won't be so lucky!" she yelled before spitting on her. She turned around grabbing Stevie's arm before they both stormed off out the door.

I looked down at the girl on the floor. I had to smile a little. Everybody loves a good fight and Amelia had given her a good one. "Get out." I said coldly before turning and heading to the bar. That's when I saw Hap. He was leaning against the bar grinning like the Cheshire cat with a twinkle in his eye. He chuckled a little before he spoke.

"Shoulda just let 'em fight brother." He said shaking his head.


End file.
